fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmeryn/Supports
With Male Robin C Support *'Robin:' How are you feeling, Your Grace? *'Emmeryn:' ...... *'Robin:' ...Your Grace? ...Emmeryn? *'Emmeryn:' Mmm... *'Robin:' Is this a good time, Your Grace? *'Emmeryn:' ...... *'Robin:' Can I tell you something? I know this may seem forward, but... Your words and actions have always meant so much to me. *'Emmeryn:' My...words? *'Robin:' I know it sounds a bit silly when I say it out loud like that. But it's the truth. Your commitment to peace inspired me. Even when it was clear that war was inevitable, you stood by your principles. I know you and Chrom clashed over it, but in the end... Well, he wants peace as badly as you. He shares your dream. If there was a path that avoided war, I'm sure he would have taken it. *'Emmeryn:' I don't... Don't understand... *'Robin:' It's okay, Your Grace. You're tired, and I'm not making much sense. Just know that we'll build the world you envisioned. One without fear or war. We're working every day to make it happen. *'Emmeryn:' ...... *'Robin:' Forgive me. I should let you get your rest. *'Emmeryn:' No, I... It's all right. *'Robin:' I'll come see you again soon. Take care, Emmeryn. *'Emmeryn:' And...you. B Support *'Robin:' How's it going today, Your Grace? *'Emmeryn:' ...... Where...we...going? *'Robin:' No, it's... It's just an expression. It means "how are you feeling?" *'Emmeryn:' I...am well... *'Robin:' That's wonderful! Truly it is! If there's anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask. *'Emmeryn:' Do for...me? *'Robin:' Well, you know. If you're hungry or bored or something, I could try to help... Oh! I could tell you all about what happened before you returned! *'Emmeryn:' Before I...returned? *'Robin:' Right! Chrom defeated Gangrel and then stopped a huge Valmese invasion! It hasn't been a field of roses, but Chrom strives for peace in his own way. He's keeping your dream alive. *'Emmeryn:' ...... *'Robin:' Your brother is a fine ruler, and his people love him. I know you'd be proud of that. Hopefully you can tell him one day... *'Emmeryn:' Chrom... *'Robin:' Oh, but no rush, of course. There'll be plenty of time once more of your memory returns. *'Emmeryn:' Y-yes... My memory. *'Robin:' I think it would mean a lot to him to hear it. *'Emmeryn:' Mean...lot...to him? ...Or you? *'Robin:' W-well, yes. I suppose it would mean something to me as well. *'Emmeryn:' All...right. A Support *'Robin:' How's it going today, Emmeryn? Er, I mean... *'Emmeryn:' It is...going well. Th-thank you. *'Robin:' Goodness! You're getting better and better each time I see you! So then. Do you have time to talk? *'Emmeryn:' ...You do. *'Robin:' Hmm? *'Emmeryn:' You always take...the time. ...Th-thank you. *'Robin:' Emmeryn! That's not... Look, you don't have to thank me. I... I like spending time with you. *'Emmeryn:' ...... You... *'Robin:' Huh? Sorry, did you need something? *'Emmeryn:' Your... Your name... *'Robin:' Oh, wait. I suppose you've forgotten that, too. Well, my name is— *'Emmeryn:' Robin. *'Robin:' Wh-what did you just say? *'Emmeryn:' ...Robin. *'Robin:' That's... Yes. That's my name. But how did you...? *'Emmeryn:' I remember you. *'Robin:' Emmeryn! You remember me?! *'Emmeryn:' ...Yes. *'Robin:' Are more of your memories coming back? Do you recall anything else? *'Emmeryn:' I don't... I'm not sure, but... I heard your name...in my head. *'Robin:' Emmeryn... *sniff* *'Emmeryn:' Don't cry... *'Robin:' I'm too happy to stop! I thought I might never hear you speak my name again! *'Emmeryn:' Well...now you did. *'Robin:' Everyone, come here! It's Emmeryn! She's remembering things again! *'Emmeryn:' Ah... S Support *'Robin:' Hello, Emmeryn. *'Emmeryn:' Hello, Robin. *'Robin:' Listen, I... I need to apologize to you. *'Emmeryn:' Why? *'Robin:' Before, when you said my name, I...I got a little too excited. I shouldn't have called everyone over. Especially when you should be resting. So anyway, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise. *'Emmeryn:' ...It's fine. I didn't mind. *'Robin:' Thanks. That's good of you to say. ...It makes me so happy to see you doing so well, Emmeryn. *'Emmeryn:' I know. ...I'm happy, too. *'Robin:' We'll just keep taking this slowly for a bit. Let time work its magic. *'Emmeryn:' ...... *'Robin:' Is something wrong? *'Emmeryn:' I'll get better. *'Robin:' I don't doubt it! *'Emmeryn:' You have been...so good to me. I like having you near. Will you...stay with me? *'Robin:' Hmm? *'Emmeryn:' I want you to stay with me. ...Always. *'Robin:' Emmeryn! O-of course I will! You're getting better by the day, and I want to be around to see every minute. *'Emmeryn:' Thank you... *'Robin:' And someday, when you're better and I've grown into a man worthy of you, maybe... Maybe we can be together...forever? *'Emmeryn:' You are already worthy. *'Robin:' I don't know... *'Emmeryn:' I'm...better. But I'm not...healed. Will you stay until then? Will you...wait for me? *'Robin:' Until the end of time... *'Emmeryn: Thank you...for this chance. I...love you. You make me...whole again.' With Female Robin C Support *'Robin:' How are you feeling, Your Grace? *'Emmeryn:' ...... *'Robin:' If something troubles or concerns you, you will tell me, won't you? *'Emmeryn:' There is nothing...troubling me. *'Robin:' Well, I'm pleased to hear that! But you must promise to let me know if anything changes. *'Emmeryn:' Very...well. *'Robin:' I still remember those events as clearly as if they happened yesterday. That heady time when we fought against the Plegian threat side by side. *'Emmeryn:' ...... *'Robin:' You were a true inspiration to me. You know that? You strove so hard to avoid war and safeguard peace against all odds. And you persevered even when principles caused you and Chrom to clash. *'Emmeryn:' ...... *'Robin:' But I know Chrom wants peace as badly as you. He shares your dream. *'Emmeryn:' I don't...understand. *'Robin:' It's okay, Your Grace. You're tired, and you've not recovered your memories. I doubt I'm making much sense. *'Emmeryn:' No, I...want to hear...it. Please...continue. *'Robin:' Er, that's it, really. I just wanted you to know that we're doing what you wished. We're on the right road. I'm sure of it. The road that leads to peace. *'Emmeryn:' ...... Peace... *'Robin:' Yes, that's right. We're making your dream come true. *'Emmeryn:' Do I...help or...hinder? This...shell of me? *'Robin:' You help, of course! *'Emmeryn:' That...is...good. *'Robin:' So you mustn't give up on us OR yourself! B Support *'Robin:' How do you feel today, Your Grace? *'Emmeryn:' Will you...talk to me...again? As you did...before? *'Robin:' If it pleases you. Perhaps I can tell you about Chrom. Would you like that? *'Emmeryn:' Chrom is...my...brother? *'Robin:' That's right. He took over the throne, after you... Er, after you left. He's become a fine ruler. A beacon of hope, for people all across the world. They trust him to bring about a future of peace, and prosperity. *'Emmeryn:' Peace...and...prosperity... *'Robin:' We're not there yet, though. We're fighting a terrible war against frightening odds. But at least Chrom gives us hope, even in these desperate hours. I know you'll be proud of him when you finally see all he has done. *'Emmeryn:' Very...well... *'Robin:' Of course, once you've recovered, the first priority will be to reclaim your throne. You're still the exalt, after all. *'Emmeryn:' I am...exalt? I do not...understand... *'Robin:' No, of course you wouldn't. Not yet, anyway. *'Emmeryn:' Chrom is...ruler. Chrom is...exalt. He must...lead. *'Robin': Well...if that were to be your wish, then of course it would be done. *'Emmeryn:' ...... *'Robin:' But it's too early for that, now. When your memory has returned, then you can make a decision. *'Emmeryn:' Wh-why not...now? *'Robin:' Because... Well, because Chrom wants you back on the throne, that's why! The thought that you'll return gives him strength, to keep going. *'Emmeryn:' I...see. I shall...do as you say. *'Robin:' You just focus on recovering your memories, and I'll drop by whenever I can to help. A Support *'Robin:' Your Grace. How are you today? *'Emmeryn:' ...... *'Robin:' Your Grace? ...Emmeryn? Are you all right? Are you feeling unwell? *'Emmeryn:' I am...quite well. I have been...thinking. *'Robin:' You have? *'Emmeryn:' What...am I? Who...am I? *'Robin:' But... You're Exalt Emmeryn. *'Emmeryn:' So I am...told. But...with no memories... I cannot...lead. I cannot...inspire. I am...an empty shell... A burden... Of no use...to anyone. *'Robin:' Nothing could be further from the truth! Why have you started thinking like this? Was it something I said? *'Emmeryn:' You did...nothing...wrong. *'Robin:' No, I did. It was all that talk about Chrom being an inspiration to us, was it not? About his need for you to recover your memories and reclaim your rightful throne? I've been putting too much pressure on you... Of course you feel helpless. Oh, Your Grace! Please forgive me! *'Emmeryn:' Stop...blaming...yourself. You are...innocent. *'Robin:' But, Your Grace! *'Emmeryn:' I am...glad to...speak...to you...Robin. I am grateful...that you...come to me...like this. I...did not know...what I must...do... But now...I have...a goal. A reason...to live. *'Robin:' ...... *'Emmeryn:' I am...most grateful...to you. I'm sorry...I am still...so weak... *'Robin:' You're growing stronger every day. I'm sorry if I ever made you doubt it. *'Emmeryn:' Don't...blame yourself. Just...promise me...that you...will help until...I am strong...again. *'Robin:' Of course I will, Emmeryn! I shall stay with you always, whether you recover your memories or not! A bond of friendship unites us now, and never shall it be broken. *'Emmeryn:' ...You...serve me...because...I am...exalt. It is...your...duty... *'Robin:' I serve you because you are my friend. *'Emmeryn:' Robin... Thank...you... With Morgan (Female) (Daughter) C Support *'Morgan:' Hmm... I wonder why I have no memory of my mother... All my memories of Father are so crisp and clear... I remember what an amazing tactician he was, all the time we studied together... But nothing at all about my mother. It's all just one big blank. *'Emmeryrn:' ...M-Morgan? *'Morgan:' Mother! That's amazing! I was just thinking about you! Is this fate?! This is totally fate! Family-style fate! ...Wait, no. How did Father put it? "We're not pawns of some scripted fate. It's the invisible ties that we forge that bind us." So yeah, it's not fate, it's the whole invisible bond-link...thing! *'Emmeryn:' I...see... *'Morgan:' Yup! Even without my memories, there's an invisible thread that links us. Er, but that reminds me... I was just wondering how I could have possibly forgotten you, Mother. Do you think maybe you could help me get those memories back? *'Emmeryn:' I'd be...happy to... *'Morgan:' Yay! Thanks so much! Oh, I can't wait to get started! *''(Morgan leaves)'' *'Emmeryn:' She's so...energetic... B Support *'Morgan:' Mother? Do you have a moment? *'Emmeryn:' Y-yes, of course... *'Morgan:' Perfect! Then let's get started on Project Get Memories of Mom Back! Step one—figure out how we're going to trigger some flashbacks. I've already tried banging my head against a post, but nothing. I mean, it made me dizzy and nauseated, but it didn't unearth any hidden memories. What do you think, Mother? Perhaps a stone wall would work better? *'Emmeryn:' Maybe you...could stare at me? *'Morgan:' Argh, that's perfect! You're a genius! I must have seen your face a million times in the future. It's bound to bring SOMETHING back if I stare at it long enough. Okay, sorry to invade your personal space here, but... Here goes... ...... ......... ............ ............... Drats! It's not working. I don't remember a thing. It's like... Have you ever stared at a word so long it kind of fell apart? And you think, "Is that how that's spelled? Wait, is that even a real WORD?!" Except here it's "Is that what Mother looked like?" *'Emmeryn:' Maybe...you should take...a break...for today... *'Morgan:' Sure... I'm still a little dizzy from banging the post earlier, to be honest... But this doesn't end here! I'm not giving up until I remember you, Mother! A Support *'Morgan:' *Sigh* No luck today, either... I'm going crazy trying to remember you. I feel so useless! I'm just so... *sniff* Why can't I... *sob* *'Emmeryn:' Don't...cry... *'Morgan:' B-but I know I must have loved you just as much as I loved Father. I bet we had a million memories together, and the thought of having lost them... I feel like I failed you. Like I... Like I... *sob* *'Emmeryn:' Morgan... *'Morgan:' *Sniff* S-sorry. I guess I got a little carried away there... Ngh! M-my head! ...Wha—?! *'Emmeryn:' What's...wrong? *'Morgan:' I...I remember something! Just one tiny little memory, but...I remember! You were smiling at me...and you called my name... Ha ha! Yes! You looked a little bit older, but it was DEFINITELY you! Oh thank you, Mother. I never would have remembered without your help. And hey, this is great! If I can get one memory back, maybe I can get the rest! It may take time, but I won't stop trying until I remember everything about you. *'Emmeryn:' I'm so...happy... *'Morgan:' Aw, thanks Mom. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Supports